Lost Regalia
by WWII Enthusiast
Summary: Continuation to The Space Endeavor (One-shot again).


**The following follows a story of The Space Endeavor published earlier. This is made in account to new information regarding the elements.**

 **Changed elements:  
1\. FAS-01 is officially the FAS. This is due to image file names in the official screenshots.  
2\. FAS is used to defend Lighthouse from threats. It can be assumed that either the FAS and Lighthouse is controlled by Erusea, or that it attacks any military unit that enters the area (can be assumed to be international waters). **

**Notes:  
-I made mistakes in The Space Endeavor. The Kublit is actually the Pugachev's Cobra.  
-This will be feature a completely different engagement.  
-The Su-25TM -RAVEN- featured is not confirmed to be in Ace Combat 7. It is a leaked tournament reward for the Happy New Year 2016 Ranking Event for Ace Combat Infinity.  
**

* * *

 **Following the attack on Lighthouse...**

Whew...whew...I'm still alive... but I'm still falling out of the sky!

"Pilot down! Pilot down! Enemy aircraft approaching your position!" My radio is still good. Was I doing something... the girl!

I see her hand near mine. I can grab it... But then I see the enemy Su-30M strafing me...no! I look back at the girl, and she's in a state of shock... I pull on her arm, bring her closer to me...come on...I see her mouth move...she's okay. We're still falling to the ground. Damn!

She speaks, "Who are you?" I was speechless...she's still alive? "We're still falling!"

"I know, I know!"

"Don't you have a parachute?! Use it now!"

"I don't want to! These UAVs are still around us!"

"Please...save me..." She starts to tear up...I can't tell if it's from the falling or me. Screw it!

"Hold on tight!" My arms wrap around her, and I pull on the cord, releasing the parachute.

Command continues to send messages to me, "We're contacting Lighthouse on the situation. Hang tight."

I can see the ocean... but then UAVs began to buzz right by us... The Su-30M is back! The girl screams in fright and I would do the same...Till the drones began to fire missiles at it... It's attacking the Erusean fighters too? The plane explodes and blazes by us... The girl is grasping really tight on to me... and I try to land somewhere safe... The water... seems like a good spot! Almost there...The surface approaches fasts... as I try to land safety...

"This is command, we're scrambling SAR assets. They're being diverted from the OFS Hawk, ETA: 10 minutes."

SPLASH! The water is cold... but the girl's gone! Go under the water...she's there. I dive down to her and took her hand. Going back up to the surface is the tough part... come on... YES! Fresh air! The girl is gasping for air, the same as me.

"Oh my...miss, are you okay?!" I quickly ask her...

She responds, "Yes! Yes... I'm fine...Who are you?"

"I'm a pilot of the Osean Air Defense Force."

"Osea? I'm surprised that you would be here."

"I was ordered to intercept the Eruesan fighters. It didn't work so well with that airship..."

"Airship?"

"The FAS. The one with the drones."

"Oh...that..."

I began swimming to shore, with her in tow. As soon as we reach it, I see the FAS and the drones moving into the clouds, ready to strike again...

The girl was still in the suit... but I have a good look at her face. Brown eyes...black hair...

She began taking the suit off, "I never felt this before. It was quite exciting."

"Really?"

"Un huh. It's my first time here..."

"Oh. Um, may I ask you name..."

Then command interrupts me, "Pilot, the SAR flight is on the way."

* * *

 **VFA-203**

 **OFS Hawk aircraft carrier**

 **Osean Maritime Defense Force**

 **F/A-18F**

"This is Viper 1, we're approaching the Lighthouse."

"Viper 1, roger. Provide cover to the SAR team."

"Affirmative...hmph, dumb landers. Can't even keep his Raptor safe."

"You've said it." Viper 2 responded

"This is Command, there are enemy strike aircraft approaching their position. Enemy Su-25TM."

"Roger that."

* * *

"Anyway, what's your name?"

The girl is quite shy, "It's... Rie."

"Your last name?"

"Well, tell me your name first."

"Fair enough...It's..."

"ENEMY AIRCRAFT APPROACHING!"

I quickly grabbed her, and dropped to the ground... as the aircraft soared over us.

"It's an Su-25..." I analyzed, the paint..."It's the Raven."

"Raven? Who's the Raven?" Rie is confused, "Is he a friend?"

"No... he's Erusean. An Ace..."

The radio began to transmit message, "Viper 1, prepare to fire."

"Roger that."

"FIRE!"

4AAMs fire at the enemy Su-25, but the Erusean fighter dropped flares. The missiles streaked by...

"Wow...pretty." Rie seems captivated by the flares, "It's so colorful."

Is she really like that? It's like she've never seen these before.

"Viper 1, stay on him!"

"He's too slow!"

The Su-25 is slower, and the F-18s can't match it's speed. One of Hornets is now being chased by it. "He's on my tail..."

It fired a missile, and the Hornet tried to maneuver... but they're too low to the ground... "Viper 1! Altitude warning!"

"AH!"

The Hornet slams into the ground..."Damn it! Viper 1 down!"

Rie was in shock, "Oh my god..."

The other F-18 fires missiles at it... but the Grach continues to use flares. The Raven began to fire more missiles at the hornet. The same...QHMs...They curved an 180 path towards Viper 2.

"Oh sh...zzz..."

Debris began to drop from the sky... right towards us!

Rie began to scream, but I took her by the hand, running towards the Lighthouse.

"This is Command! Rescue attempts has failed. The SAR team is down! Lighthouse reports that the FAS is out of UAVs...Eruesan fighters are assaulting it! Lighthouse is being taken by Ersuea!"

"Oh my! The airship!" Rie pointed towards FAS...being destroyed by fighters...no..."Are we...gonna die?"

I tighten my grip on her hand, "We won't...They won't dare destroy the Lighthouse..."

As I went approach the entrance to Lighthouse...

I see the Raven continues to soar around the sky... waiting to hunt for new prey...


End file.
